Poisoned
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: Sequel to Full Rewind of Warriors: I'm a Warrior? "They are two parts of one soul one good one bad. They are more important than you first thought. The fate of the sky and the stars, the forest and its shadows, and the river that is swift as wind and loud as thunder all rest in their paws. Beware the poisoned honey and protect the pure or all will fall"
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello again everyone and welcome to the sequel of full rewind of warriors if you haven't read Full Rewind of Warriors: I'm A Warrior? I suggest you do many of the things in this story won't make sense if don't but if you just want to read this story I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened in the book before anyway! This story will probably be longer than the last one…..but you never know but I hope you enjoy this story please review I really would appreciate the feedback!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't not own warriors_**

**_Unknown P.O.V_**

I just wanted to look everyone was always talking about the dark forest. About how the dark forest was growing stronger and how they were training cat from the clans. Mom tried to stop me from hearing all about the dark forest but I would sneak up behind cats when they were talking about it. I was interested so I decided when the time was right I would take a look for myself. So when mom told me to go take a nap with all of the other kits I snuck out and crept over to the Dark forest border near the willow that I liked to climb. I crept closer to the border and peered over it was really dark and it smelled bad but I was still curious so tensely I placed a paw over the border and instantly I had a feeling that is I went any farther that something bad would happen but still I walked on. I was only about 6 tail-lengths in when I heard a voice

"Mosskit! What is the world do you think you're doing!" the voice said from near the border. I jumped in surprise and whirled to face Honeystripe who hesitated at the border but walked over to me. "I know every cat in Starclan has told you at least a thousand times to stay away from the Dark Forest there are very dangerous cats in here now let's get out of here be-" Honeystripe was cut off as a cat I recognized as Hawkfrost stepped from the shadows. "Leaving so soon Honeystripe?" he asked taunting her Honeystripe quickly picked me up by the scruff and started to back away from him "going somewhere?" asked a voice from behind Honeystripe. Honeystripe turned to look at the speaker with me still dangling from her jaws I recognized the cat as Thistleclaw. "we just want to show you something" Hawkfrost said drawing Honeystripe's gaze to him Honeystripe put me down gingerly between her forepaws "I don't want to see whatever you have to show me now if you'll just let me and Mosskit leave…" she tailed off and looked back at Thistleclaw who hissed at her. I was getting really scared and I started to tremble Honeystripe noticed and pressed her forepaws closer to my sides.

"It's about a prophecy we think you're in" Hawkfrost said and stepped closer. Honeystripe hissed at him but he just laughed "Starclan would have told me about a prophecy" Honeystripe said and glanced back at Thistleclaw "me and you both know that Starclan doesn't trust you you've only been a clan cat for a few seasons" he said and I felt Honeystripe flinch. I frowned I had never really thought about it but I had seen leaders and medicine cats get quiet when Honeystripe walked by and how they looked at her funny whenever see would look into the future pool or down at the clan cats "your just a twoleg that happened to help save the clans the only cat that really truly accepts you is Redtail" Thistleclaw chimed in I saw Honeystripe start to bristle in anger "so they wouldn't tell you about this Prophecy" Hawkfrost said "why should I believe you?" Honeystripe asked "see for yourself" Hawkfrost said then stepped aside and gestured to a puddle a few paw steps away "haven't you ever wanted to be a hero?" Hawkfrost asked Honeystripe who was transfixed on the puddle "you were just a sidekick in helping the clans. And you died to help them. You never got the chance to be more" Hawkfrost said sympathetically "cats like you fade pretty fast their name doesn't get carried down so everyone forgets them and the start to fade away?" Hawkfrost said sadly "What do you mean fade away?" Honeystripe asked her voice almost a whisper

"Oh? You didn't know? The life of cats in Starclan depend on who remembers them once everyone forgets you, you fade away" he said and shook his head "I-I'll fade away?" Honeystripe asked "sadly, yes you will but this prophecy will make you a hero! a cat everyone will remember!" he said and smiled Honeystripe just shook her head as if to clear it "no I won't listen to you" she said her voice rising "just let me leave" she said "we will not let you deny your fate" Hawkfrost growled "we need the poisoned honey" Thistleclaw growled softly and Hawkfrost sent him a angry glance "if you won't look on your own we'll have to make you" he said and unsheathed his claws "I won't let you corrupt me with your lies, fake visions and promises of glory I won't waste one more heartbeat in this forest" Honeystripe growled "remember your in our territory and you seem outnumbered" he said and bared his teeth Honeystripe looked down at me and I could see pure fear flashing in her eyes "go get your mom" she whispered to me then before I could even blink she picked me up by the scruff and threw me over the border I hit the ground with a thud I was dazed but I knew I was ok "RUN" screeched Honeystripe as battle yowls started to ring out I forced myself to stand and started to run

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dashed into camp my legs burning and my head pounding I quickly scanned the clearing for my mom and I spotted her sitting with Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Oakheart, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang "BLUESTAR" I yowled and plowed right into her "YOU NEED TO GO HELP HER SHE GOING TO DIE SHE TOLD ME TO GET YOU, YOU HAVE TO COME NOW" I yowled scared "what are you talking about? Who needs help? Why aren't you in the nursery sleeping?" Bluestar asked shocked "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS COME **ON**!" I wailed Bluestar must have heard the panic in my voice because she stood up and shook out her fur "alright, alright show me where this cat is" Bluestar said quickly. I whirled around and darted off in the direction of the border I could hear several sets of paws steps behind me I glance behind me and saw that Redtail, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Oakheart, and Spottedleaf were following Bluestar and I. as we neared the border I could tell that everyone was getting tense then when we got to the border I stopped and listened for battle yowls but there was just silence "Mosskit? Are you sure you didn't just have a nightmare" Bluestar asked me calmly

"I'm sure "I said then started to babble "I was just wanted to see why everyone was talking about the dark forest. so when you put me in the nursery for a nap I snuck out and came here to take a look " Bluestar growled but let me finish "so I walked into the forest a little bit but she caught me and came to get me but before we could leave they showed and they wouldn't let us leave and they kept telling her about the prophecy but she wouldn't listen and they were about to attack so she told me to get you and threw me over the border then they started to attack her so I ran to get you" I said then gasped to get air into my lungs since I had said all of that in one breath "wait ok who is "she"?" asked Oakheart "Honeystripe! Please you have to help her she's still in there "I begged "Honeystripe?"I heard Redtail echo then look over at the forest "who is "they"?" asked Whitestorm I huffed in frustration "Thistleclaw and Hawkfrost! Why are you asking me all these questions? You need to go help Honeystripe!" I wailed "dark forest cat?" I heard Lionheart asked. Bluestar looked at Whitestorm and Spottedleaf then nodded "if there is even a chance we have to check "Mosskit stay here. Spottedleaf can you stay here with her?" Bluestar asked "of course Bluestar" she said and sat next to me "the rest of you with me" she said and disappeared into the forest after what seemed like ages Redtail stumbled out of the forest Honeystripe in his jaws Bluestar, Lionheart, Whitestorm and Oakheart were close on his heels

"Spottedleaf!" Bluestar called Spottedleaf rushed over to them and after a heartbeat of hesitation I followed her over Redtail gently laid her on the ground in front of Spottedleaf. I gasped on shock when I saw her she had cuts and bites all over her all of them bleeding but the gashes on her shoulder hind legs and neck that seemed to be bleeding the most "I don't know how she isn't dead" Spottedleaf said then started pressing herbs I didn't know she brought with her on to Honeystripe's wounds "she was passed out in front of a puddle" Redtail said "she's going to be ok right?" he asked hopefully "I really don't know Redtail there's no way to tell" she said and continued to press different herbs on to Honeystripe. After several long heartbeats Spottedleaf sat back and looked at the cats around her "that's all I can do for her" she said sadly then Honeystripe's eyes flew open and I squeaked in surprise "They are two parts of one soul one good one bad. They are more important than you first thought. The fate of the sky and the stars, the forest and its shadows, and the river that is swift as wind and loud as thunder all rest in their paws. Beware the poisoned honey and protect the pure or all will fall" Honeystripe said softly then closed her eyes again "what?" asked Bluestar shocked "it's a prophecy" me and Spottedleaf said at the same time.

**_Well there you go now you understand the title and everything! Ah! I'm so excited for this story please review _**


	2. who is poisoned?

**_Hello everyone yes yes yes yes yes yes I know I haven't updated in a while I'm sorrrryyybut I've had stuffs to do!_**

**_Spoiler for the last hope _**

**_Note: this is set before the dark forest battle but Firestar is already dead also there are two main characters in this story with the prefix honey…..Honeyheart_cream colored she-cat with GREEN eyes (is Mistystar's deputy) Honeystripe_ cream colored she-cat with BLUE eyes is the Starclan cat _**

**_Disclaimer: I promise that I do not own warriors _**

Honeyheart's

I watched Mistystar walk into her den after I assigned patrols for the day. I flinched as a sudden pain in my side. I looked down and growled softly as the pain persisted there was nothing there but the fish I had this morning had looked a little off. I walked slowly to the medicine cats den trying to not upset my belly any more. "Ah now why has the great Riverclan deputy graced my den with her presence?" Willowshine asked then gave and exaggerated head dip of respect "because she has a small bellyache" I said the flinched in pain. I tried to cover it but flicking my tail and complaining about gnats but Willowshine saw right through it. "Small?" she asked then turned to get some herbs for me. "Yes, small" I said and flinched and again Willowshine just looked at me with a knowing glance and placed some herbs at my feet I quickly lapped them up. "thanks Willowshine feeling better already" I said then tried to slip out of the den quickly "oh no you don't" she said and gave me a stern look "you have to rest if you want that belly to feel better" she said I groaned and stepped back into the den "can I at least go tell Mistystar?" I asked. Willowshine looked thoughtful for a moment and gave me a untrusting look.

"better be back in a few heartbeats or I'm sending a patrol to look for you" she said slowly "ok thanks" I said and rushed out of the den I bounded across the clearing and hovered in front of the willow roots so Mistystar could scent my presence "come in Honeyheart" Mistystar's voice called from inside the tangle of roots I stepped down into her dean and dipped my head in respect and felt a twinge of envy. Cats should be bowing their heads in respect to me I have been deputy for moons Mistystar may be on her last life but I deserve to be leader now! I thought angrily in my head then flinched in pain once again. "Are you ok?" asked Mistystar noticing my flinch "yeah fine, just a bellyache but Willowshine is making me some time to rest you know not thinking straight as always." I said then sighed Mistystar looked up at me her eyes suddenly sad she nodded her head as if she had made up her mind then looked me in the eye. "As you know I'm on my last life" Mistystar I looked at her bewildered where had THAT come from? "So my deputy will become leader very soon so I have to make a wise choice" I just stared at her not sure where this was going. "So I have to train my deputy to be a leader." She sighed "and I've tried I really have. But you make remarks about the medicine cat ways or they are just wrong or that the warriors aren't doing their best. And well frankly a leader needs to trust their c medicine cat and their warriors but to me it seems as if you don't value their opinions and if you keep it up I may have to rethink who I want to lead this clan when I'm gone" she said then sighed once more. I just sat there shocked no way was she really thinking about removing me as her deputy I had been her deputy for moons! How could she replace me now! Shocked I quickly left Mistystar's den and slunk into the medicine den. Willowshine said something to me but I didn't hear it I just laid down and closed my eyes thinking about what Mistystar had said my last thought was "I should be leader" before I drifted off to sleep

Honeystripe P.O.V

I woke up in an unfamiliar nest with Redtail and Spottedleaf leaning over me. "What in the name of Starclan happened?" I asked my whole body sore "we were hoping you could tell us" a voice to my right said. I looked over to see it was Bluestar next to her was Lionheart, Whitestorm, Oakheart and Yellowfang I thought for a heartbeat trying to process what was going on then it all came back to me "Mosskit?" I asked hoping the little kit had made it back safely to her mother "fine" Bluestar said and smiled "resting in the nursery" she said then thought for a moment "for real this time" she amended I looked at her confused but didn't ask about it "Can you tell us what happened?" Redtail asked softly "all we know was that Mosskit dashed up to us ranting about some cat that was hurt then led us to the dark forest. Then when we got there you were passed out in front of a puddle" he said confused "well" I stared trying to get my muddled thoughts in order "I was walking by the border with the dark forest by the willow when I caught Mosskit's scent. I was concerned and followed it right up to the border when I saw her in dark forest territory. I called to her telling her to come back but she hesitated so I decided to go get her quickly but before I could leave Hawkfrost and Thistleclaw showed up and blocked my path ranting about so silly prophecy." I saw Spottedleaf and Yellowfang look away but not before I saw the guilt in their eyes.

"They wouldn't let me leave they kept telling me to go look at the puddle to see for myself they told me that they would force me if they had to. So I picked up Mosskit and threw her over the border and told her to run" I said and looked at Bluestar and Oakheart apologizing for throwing their kit they nodded in unison forgiving me "then the attacked" I shuddered at the memory of Hawkfrost's claws slicing in to me and Thistleclaw forcing me over to the puddle Redtail rested his tail on my back to comfort me. " th-they forced me to look in to the puddle to see the prophecy" something stirred in my memory there was something else that happened….it was after I saw the prophecy ….then Hawkfrost's voice seemed to seep into my brain "Come to the Dark forest at moon high if you want to know what Starclan won't tell you" his voice whispered and I shuddered I opened my mouth to tell them what Hawkfrost had said but I stopped it was true that Starclan didn't tell me about a prophecy involving me what if Hawkfrost really did know what it meant "then I guess I blacked out" I said hoping my voice didn't betray my lie Redtail nodded and I sighed in relief that he bought my lie "I'm kind of tired" I said glancing at the now rising moon. "of course" Redtail said and moved towered the group "ill she you to marrow" he said then left the den everyone else except for Spottedleaf And Yellowfang followed him they shared a looked then glanced at me then as if communicating by eyes Yellowfang left and Spottedleaf settled in the far corner and curled in to a ball and fell asleep without a word I thought about Hawkfrost the dark forest and Starclan till the moon hung at its highest point in the sky I took a deep breath and even though I knew it was a bad idea I crept silently out of the den and headed for the dark forest border

**_Ha ha ha ha ha that's then end of that chapter hope you liked it and please review_**.


	3. The meeting

**_Yes I now I haven't updated in a while I'm sorry! Exams are coming up and I have just lost interest in this story…but I will not abandon a story no matter what I will finish it! So any on to chapter 3!_**

******_Spottedleaf's P.O.V_**

I silently watched Honeystripe creep out of the den. I sighed softly once I knew she was out of hearing range. I waited several more heartbeats then padded out of the den and looked up at the moon_**its funny how even though I'm in Starclan I still need to look up at the moon.**_ I thought then glanced over in the direction that Honeystripe had gone. I frowned slightly. I could tell that she was headed for the dark forest border. I knew right when Mosskit had said a cat was injured that it was Honeystripe. When I received the prophecy several moons ago I had known it was about Honeystripe and Honeyheart but I didn't know which one to protect. So I confided in Yellowfang and Mudfur and we decided to keep the prophecy hidden till we knew which one to trust. Then all three of us watched the two cats closely. After Redtail dragged Honeystripe out of the Dark forest I was sure that Honeystripe was the pure one. But now she is headed for the dark forest.

It took a lot to not spring to my feet and stop Honeystripe from leaving but all cats must follow their Destiney no matter if their paws are on Starclan's path or the Dark Forest's. Of course no cat's future is set in stone but I could not make this choice for Honeystripe this was the hardest choice for a cat it is also the hardest battle. No matter what anyone thinks every hero has bad in them even Firestar and me and all villains have some good even Tigerstar and scourge the hardest battle is realizing that there is good and bad in yourself. The hardest decision is deciding which one to nurture and let guide your paws. I knew that Honeystripe didn't fit in well with the Starclan cats she had only been a clan cat for a few moons when she died.

Sure, she's been in Starclan for many seasons but some still believed she doesn't belong and Starclan and many refused to include her in important decisions concerning the clans. And that isolation may have just driven her into the paws of the dark forest. "This is your choice alone Honeystripe. Just listen to yourself and you will find your true path. I can only hope your true path is with us" I said in the direction she had gone hoping she could hear mw yet knowing she couldn't. I took one last look at the moon and padded back into my den.

**_Honeystripe's P.O.V_**

I sat down right on the border between Starclan and the Dark Forest. I really wanted to know what the prophecy meant I had a good idea but it didn't hurt to have someone confirm my theory. Did it matter that that cat was from the Dark Forest? Spottedleaf once told me that even cats in the Dark forest had some good in them. So was it really so bad just to talk? Yeah this same cat that I'm looking for beat me up but, I have to know! Well maybe this is a bad idea I'm not even close to completely healed, my whole body ached and I knew I had reopened the wound on my shoulder. Maybe I should just leave I can come back when I'm healed I thought but before I could move I heard Hawkfrost's voice

" I'm glad you came" he said "I need to know" I replied. He nodded then stood and walked away without another word. I knew what he was doing and I knew it was now or never I was making my choice right here right now I was either going to turn around run back to the med den and forget all of this and let life run its course or I could follow Hawkfrost into the Dark Forest and find out just what was going on. This is crazy I thought what am I thinking why would I ever follow a DARK FOREST warrior into the DARK FOREST! I turned and took a step away from the border ready to leave and forget this when Spottedleaf's words rang in my ears_ "even the cats in the Dark Forest have some good in them" _I felt something tug at my heart I don't know what it was but whatever it was it made me turn around and run after Hawkfrost

I ran as fast as could hoping Hawkfrost didn't leave me alone After a few heartbeats I found him sitting on a hill nimbly bounded to the top. Then I saw several cats fighting in the clearing in front of the hill. I opened my mouth to ask why they were fighting but Hawkfrost why they were fighting but he gently laid his tail across my mouth. Gently? I thought why was Hawkfrost being gentle? I thought confused my confusion on grew as Hawkfrost took his tail away from my mouth and used it to point to two cats who had just entered the clearing one was a brown tom with black stripes the tom look familiar but I brushed it off and looked at the 2ed cat who…._had cream fur and a white splash on her chest_.

WH-what?" I stammered then looked at Hawkfrost stunned I realized the tom looked like him. "there's someone you need to meet you both have the same questions" he said the leapt off the hill stunned I followed him as we neared both cats looked up and I saw that the she-cat was almost identical to me only she had green eyes and I had blue the same went for Hawkfrost he looked just like the other tom only he had blue and the other on had amber.

"I know you both have many questions but first let me introduce us to each other" the tom said "I am Tigerstar" he said and pause as if expected my shocked gasp from me. He waited a heartbeat as if expecting something more. Then his eyes seemed to sparkle slightly with an emotion that was gone too fast for me to read "but do not worry I will not harm you. You are not threat to me." He said giving Hawkfrost a look then continued "This is my son Hawkfrost" he said and paused again as the other she-cat gasped again he waited for a heartbeat but this time him and Hawkfrost shared a confused look. "He also won't hurt you" Tigerstar said then turned to me "Honeyheart" he said and gestured to the other she-cat "meet Honeystripe" he said then did the same thing reversed Honeyheart? I thought "Wait your Shadepelt's kit" I said at the same time she said "Wait your my father's old friend" we stared at each other for a second yeah I had seen her and her littermate when they were first born. But not since then. And it had been ages since then last time I looked in on my clan. "you do really look at lot like me" we both said at the same time again we held each other's gaze for a heartbeat then turned to Tigerstar "you both know about the prophecy" he said and paused

" They are two parts of one soul, one good one bad. They are more important than you first thought, the fate of the sky and the stars, the forest and its shadows, and the river swift as wind and loud as thunder all rest in their paws. Beware the poisoned honey and protect the pure or all will fall." Honeyheart and I recited at the same time. "Stop doing that" we both said at the same time again. I just sighed in frustration and looked back at Tigerstar who was grinning at Hawkfrost.

"The prophecy means that one of you is destined for greatness, for glory, for leadership!" Hawkfrost said locking eyes with Honeyheart then me "the other is poisoned and is destined to try and overthrow the pure one destined to bring the destruction of the lake!" again he glace and Honeyheart then me " Clearly we don't who I s the pure one but we are trying to find out what we know right now is that the pure one is willing to help their mentor also they are devoted to getting leadership" Hawkfrost said and looked to his father for conformation he simply nodded. "What do you mean mentors?" I asked looking at Hawkfrost I had an old grudge against Tigerstar

"were not sure what it means I guess someone they help you with your journey" Hawkfrost said "speaking of helping we are will to help you with this destiny but we need you both to be committed we are will to put ourselves at risk to find the pure honey" Tigerstar said glancing at both of us. "I'm committed" Honeyheart said without hesitation. I sighed slightly what choice did I really have? "I'm committed" I said "good!" said Tigerstar "to make things easier "I will personally help Honeyheart and Hawkfrost will help you" Tigerstar said and turned to leave "of and one more thing before we leave no matter where you are we are watching you so don't make us regret helping you" and with that he walked out Honeyheart trailing behind him.

"I'm not going to keep you here much longer you have to get back" Hawkfrost said "what I want you to do for right now is find out what going out around camp and tell me" he said calmly "you want me to spy on Starclan for you!" I asked outraged "in a way yes think of it as an exercise all leaders know what's going on around camp" he said "no I'm not spying for you!" I growled at him "oh I see this was easier than I thought you must be the poisoned Honey the on who will destroy the lake!" he said a snarky smile stretched across his face. "this is crazy because I won't spy on Starclan I'm evil" I think you have it mixed up Hawkfrost" I said "no it's not the task that's making me think your poisoned it's that fact that you can't requests!" he growled at me "sure because I always take requests from the dark side" I said and laughed at my own joke "there is no dark without light" he said and it stopped me cold it sounded just like what Spottedleaf had told me a long time ago. '

ok I'll do it" I said I don't know why but his words made me think about the good in all cats and if he is really trying to help me who am I to block his attempts a redemption. "Goodnight Starr" Hawkfrost said his eyes almost…..warm? "Um ah Go-goodnight Hawkfrost I stammered then turned and left it wasn't until I had laid down on my nest in the med den that I realized that Hawkfrost had called me Starr.

******_Honeyheart's P.O.V_**

"Now I think you're long overdue for your leadership" Tigerstar told me I felt my body tingle yes! That's what I thought to! "Some cats wait around for leadership to come to them because there are too weak to work for it!" he said

" I'm not weak I growled "the strong know when it's time and take the leadership that is rightfully theirs" Tigerstar said as he paced around me his eyes flashing in anger. "How do I take leadership? And how do I know when the time is right?" I asked ready to assume my role as leader of Riverclan "The time is now" Tigerstar said then stopped pacing he looked me in the eyes "of course you won't be alone in taking your leadership I will be there to help you but only if you really want it only if your strong enough to take. I need your word that you will do as I say or you will never be a leader" he snarled at me I felt a rush it was time right now I was ready! I would do what Tigerstar asked I wanted no, I needed that Leadership like I needed prey or water "I am strong enough I'm ready just tell me what to do!" I said eagerness in my voice "you need to kill Mistystar" Tigerstar said I didn't even blink Tigerstar smiled "let's go" he said and I followed him into the fog that hung at what seemed to be the edges of the forest I chanted my own little saying as I walked behind Tigerstar

I am Strong.

I am Brave

I am the Leader.

No one will Stop ME.

**_ Tee-hee hope you like it gtg now 1:27 am hope you like it please read and review_**


End file.
